Sugar is Sweet
by zeppoJane
Summary: Set amidst my Sweet Bits and Tortured Hearts series.  Its Dawn and Spike's first V-day together.


Spike was excited, it was finally Valentine's Day and he got to spend it with Dawn. Now he could fully prove to her just how right she'd been in accepting, and most importantly, returning his love. He had promised her a thousand lifetimes full of joy and togetherness when he was done torturing her. Since that date four months ago they had moved into a nice little apartment together in Amsterdam and he'd been taking good care of her.

Tonight would be the pinnacle though; first he would snuggle and snog with her a bit. Then after a good tumble he would massage her inevitably achy muscles. Once she was feeling utterly euphoric he would carry her off to a romantic and relaxing bubble bath. They could get dressed up all fancy like and go for a stroll about the town, feasting on the tasty city life that flourished here nightly. And to end their night he could take her home, put on some music, eat chocolates and dance. It would be utterly romantic.

Rolling over with a contented sigh Spike reached out one paled arm to wrap around his lover only to find her... gone. Sitting up he glanced about the darkened room and heard water running in the shower. Figures, he groaned inwardly; his Bit had always been the type to get up early in the evenings. Sliding the sheet off his naked form he decided to join her in the shower instead.

Rivulets of water cascaded from the top of her head, down her back, bouncing slightly along her perfectly round bottom. He grinned at the sight and began to step in only to have her turn and grab her towel, exiting.

"You can go ahead, I'm gonna run to the blood bank for dinner okay. Maybe some Chinese too?" she said distractedly.

_What? Had his Nibblet really forgotten Valentine's Day? No, no way, she couldn't have. Maybe she just wanted a nice quite night at home for just the two of them. _Letting her pass he quickly finished his shower alone. When he came out of the bathroom he began lighting candles all about the apartment. And turned on a nice sounding piano concerto they could easily dance to when she got back. He relaxed on the couch and began composing a sonnet about her beauty in his head.

Half an hour later Dawn came in, arms full of their dinner. "What's with the music? This stuff sounds so... stuffy," she commented laying out plates and popping their blood in the microwave. Turning towards where Spike had risen to shut off the music she grinned lopsidedly. "Please tell me you're not trying to impersonate Giles."

He choked on the cigarette he'd been lighting, "no, pet. Course not, was just trying to be romantic."

Moving around the room to burn out the candles and turn on a couple of lamps she nodded. "Oh, must be a poet thing," she answered and flicked on the television to a sumo wrestling match.

Spike stared at her wondering if she really had forgotten the holiday. Dawn walked right past him and flopped down on the couch plate and cup in hand. He grabbed himself some food as well and joined her. _I see what she's doing_, he thought. _She's giving me a nice peaceful guy night to just relax and spend time with her_.

Once they had finished eating and the wrestling turned to some boring infomercial he turned towards her again. Brushing a strand of hair that had fallen behind her ear he started to lean forward to kiss her. Dawn sighed, "I wonder if we can beat that last boss on Borderlands tonight."

Nearly groaning he nodded and leaned back against the couch again. "Suppose we could try Bit."

After three hours of playing they had finally beaten the last boss, winning the game. "Oh my god!" the younger vampire screeched giddily for the tenth time. "Did you see what that thing looked like? I can't believe they would make it look like _that_! It was like a... a ... well you saw it."

Spike followed her into the bedroom as she began talking and they both began stripping for bed that night. He chuckled, "yah, it _was_ a lot like a ladies' bits." He watched, blue eyes glazed with both love and lust as he watched her crawl under the covers. Leaning over her he grazed her lips gently with a light kiss.

"Mmm, goodnight Spike," she smiled rolling over onto her side away from him.

_What? _"What?" he asked the hurt at finally realizing she really had forgotten filling both his voice and his eyes.

Rolling over to face him, Dawn's face screamed her confusion at what might be bothering him. "Um... I said... goodnight...?" her eyes raked over his face and her brow furrowed.

Getting up from the bed he stomped over to their closet and pulled out the red box wrapped with a ribbon containing her gift. Throwing it at her on the bed he ground out a little poem for her. "Roses are red, violets are blue, sugar is sweet, you suck as a vampire and a girlfriend too! Happy bloody Valentines Day!"

Opening her gift to see the red satin nightie he'd gotten her along with the heart shaped box of chocolates she began to giggle. Looking at Spike and giving him one of her famous lopsided grins she set the gifts down and began crawling towards him. He tried very had not to notice her lovely curves as she moved towards him. Sitting up on her knees to face him, Dawn slid her hands along his shoulders for a moment. "Roses are red, blood is too," she began sweetly nibbling along his throat and lower jaw. "Sugar is sweet," she kissed his lips gently. Pulling away she finished her rhyme, "you're a dummy, Valentines Day isn't until tomorrow so chill tonight cause I'll spend all your money then." With that she gave him one last passionate kiss before laying down to sleep again.

Smiling at his own goofiness in forgetting that it was tomorrow and not tonight that he could worship his goddess he got into bed. Moving the gift box down onto the floor he turned off their bedside lamp and wrapped his arm around her. Kissing her shoulder gently he asked, "spending all my money huh?"

Dawn nodded, "course. Its what girlfriends that love their boyfriends do on Valentines Day."


End file.
